


Rearranging

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Life in the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie joins Sam, Dean, and Kevin in the bunker, which means a little more rearranging than Dean was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rearranging

When Charlie joined the boys in the bunker, they knew things would become very interesting very soon. Still, the brothers were fully prepared to accept any quirks she brought with her.

One of her many quirks was rearranging furniture around the house to make comfortable positions from which she could read. At one point, the entire couch towered over a small potted plant. It’d been turned onto its armrest to make a comfortable headrest for her while she lay on the carpet with her book. A few days afterward, a lamp was lying sideways on the ground to improve the lighting for her reading.

Eventually, Dean complained that Charlie moved the furniture around too much.

"Let her do it," Sam said, as he took the pillows from inside of the upside down table. "She could use a bit of relaxation."

"Well it’s not relaxing for anyone else," Dean groaned.

Sam shook his head, put the table up right again, and looked up as Kevin’s voice interrupted.

"I’m relaxed," he’d called from the next room.

Sam and Dean went over to see both Kevin and Charlie with books to their noses, laying on top of a table that had been stacked on top of a pile of cushions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
